


Touch the Rain

by Feneltin



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneltin/pseuds/Feneltin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion has to tell Alexander something exciting, in his eyes at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My first small piece after years and the first I'm posting here. It's nothing special, but it's difficult to get back to writing. Alexander and Hephaistion are about 13/14.

The sun was hidden behind clouds, making it unusually dark in the cave in which Aristotle was teaching the boys. A few torches were alight, but it became more and more difficult to properly keep the boys attention when they were continually distracted by creeking branches from the wind. A storm was coming up indeed.

When Aristotle finally finished his lesson for the day, the first droplets of rain had already reached the earth. In a matter of moments, the rain was heavily pouring down, even trees were barely shielding the youths and their teacher on their way back to the town.

Hephaistion's hand tugged at Alexander's chiton. The prince turned around and was just about to say something, when Hephaistion instructed him wordlessly to be quiet.

Alexander frowned, his cheeks slightly red, maybe from the weather, and let his friend tug him away. They had been the last in their little group, no one noticed them disappear.

When they were far enough behind and it was impossible to hear the group's chatter over the rain, Alexander stared at him. "What is it? We should go back to the town with the others."

"Don't worry, we will." Hephaistion's grin was very convincing indeed. "I just wanted to tell you something."

So Alexander sighed and nodded. "Come then, we shall take the other path." With a look at his friend, he couldn't hide his smile though.

Hephaistion's grin widened at the sight. He reached for Alexander's hand and pulled him in the direction they had decided to go. "You know Eirenaios?"

Hephaistion let go of Alexander as they fell into an easy pace walking along the small path in the forest. Alexander contemplated for a second to pull his friend's hand back into his. The warmth had been welcome in the cold rain. He chose not to act on it though, just answering. "Of course. He is here helping his parents out before he returns to my father's army, right?"

"Yes, him." Hephaistion looked away, at the trees beside them. He didn't say anything else.

"So what about him?" asked Alexander eventually.

Hephaistion ignored him, reveling in daydreams or far away memories all of a sudden. Alexander was just about to repeat his question when Hephaistion turned with a gentle smile on his lips. "Do you remember what we were talking about a few days ago?"

Surprised, Alexander looked down. A frown deepened on his forehead as he tried to remember. Hephaistion didn't interrupt, he let his friend think without giving him any hints, stubbornly smiling and watching Alexander.

Alexander eventually did remember something. He looked up, meeting Hephaistion's blue eyes. "You mean-" He stopped himself, his cheeks turning red once more. This was embarrassing. He hated when he already felt his skin heat up, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Reluctantly, he pushed the thought over his lips. "about what it feels like to..be closer to someone?"

Hephaistion's soft smile was gone in a matter of seconds and replaced by a smirk. The look was hilarious with his wet hair pressed to his head, his beautiful curls cruelly flattened and dripping. "We kissed."

"What?" Alexander glared at him. "But he is so much older!"

"He is 19." Hephaistion supplied with a satisfied look on his face. "We wer-"

"Did you-" Alexander stopped, a small pout was on his lips, but it was quickly gone when he forced his lips to a straight line. "do _that_?"

The laugh of Hephaistion echoed in the forest, well hearable through the rain which became less. "No, not _that_."

Alexander looked away, the rain made his whole body shiver, so cold and freezing. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe Hephaistion. He had always thought- what exactly? That they would-?

"I can show you what we did." Hephaistion's words were unreal to Alexander. At first, he wasn't even sure, if he had heard right. The rain was still loud enough he could have heard him wrong.

"If you want to, uhm.." For the first time, it was Hephaistion who looked away with a blush on his brown skin, barely visible, but his posture told it all the same.

"I, uh..what?" Alexander stopped walking, facing his friend with an uncertainty he hadn't felt in a long time. His mind was still trying to pick apart all the things he could have foolishly misunderstood.

"Alexander," Hephaistion's voice was soft, his hand just as cold as Alexander's skin when he touched his cheek, his thumb slightly rubbing along. Their eyes met in an intense gaze, no animal was making a sound around them, the rain was almost quietly dropping from the sky and suddenly, their lips were touching. Hephaistion's urgently pressing against the prince's.

It lasted barely a moment, but Alexander's blush had doubled and his eyes were closed when he felt the warmth leave his body. Hephaistion stepped back and looked at Alexander curiously, expectantly.

"Did-" His voice was raspy and he had to clear his throat and try again. "Did you kiss like we did?" The question was whispered, maybe because the prince was afraid to break the moment, maybe because he was afraid of the answer, maybe because of something else entirely.

Hephaistion looked away. "Not exactly," he admitted finally with a shrug.

Alexander looked at him, his head slightly turned to his left, waiting.

"More like this," Hephaistion said before he pushed Alexander against a tree. The wet surface scratched over his back, but he barely felt the pain for his friend had already reclaimed his mouth. "Open your lips, Alexander," he murmured after another kiss, and Alexander did as he was told. Hephaistion didn't waste time exploring, and Alexander went happily along, his arms wrapped around the other's neck, so tight that nothing was left between them.

They were both gasping, and the rain was back more heavily when Hephaistion stepped back, his hands now at Alexander's arms.

"Come, it's cold, we shall take a bath and-"

"Continue there?"

Alexander laughed, it sounded lovely, and Hephaistion couldn't help his grin as he was pulled rather quickly towards Mieza, their hands clasped tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and if you want comments/suggestions are always welcome. Maybe small prompts, too, but with no guarantee of me actually being able to write about it. Thanks to everyone for reading.


End file.
